Amarga Tentación
by Maki Nirnaeth
Summary: Oneshoot paralelo a A Kiss. Ella era su títere y él su dueño... pero, el amor destruyó sus defensas y los hizo abrir los ojos... [Dramione]


**Notas de la Autora: **_Quisiera agradecer en primer lugar el apoyo que le han dado a mis fics. Es muy importante y valioso para mi, es mi fuerza y mi inspiración._

_Segundo, este one-shoot es paralelo a "A kiss", es decir, que es en parte necesario para que entiendan el giro que adquirirá ese fic._

_Me esperé mucho escribiéndolo. Releí miles de veces lo que tenia (lo empecé hace un mes) buscando algún error o falla en la redacción, pero sería enriquecedor que, si encontrasen una, me lo hiciesen saber._

_Para obtener una mejor lectura sería bueno que tuviesen la canción "Ice Queen" de Within Temptation. Sé que la letra no es cien por ciento acorde a la historia, pero el instrumental y la voz si se adecuan bastante bien._

_Saludos especiales a: _**Berechan, Bastet-sama, Natyta, Liebre.**

_¡Son lo máximo chicas! _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Amarga Tentación.

By Maki

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Volvía a acercarse a aquel lugar. Como un títere en merced de su titiritero. Todo fue tan fortuito que no supo como y ya estaba en la palma de su mano, condenada cada tarde a mentir y a fingir que nada ocurría antes de ir a su encuentro.

Cada paso que daba hacía que su corazón acelerase al punto de sentirlo salir de su pecho por su boca. Bajó el último tramo de escaleras y diviso la puerta de su condena. Paso saliva con dificultad y aminoró el paso inconscientemente. Su mente quería huir, su corazón solo quería verle una vez más aunque ello le lastimase aun más.

Se detuvo frente a la antiquísima puerta y tomo el pomo añorando que el tiempo se detuviese ahí mismo. Inesperadamente la puerta se abrió bajo su sorpresa y una _pálida_ mano jalo la suya haciéndola entrar a la fuerza. Su espalda choco rudamente contra la puerta y un aliento le acaricio el cuello, provocándole cosquillas. Su mirada marrón, antes apagada por sus párpados, ahora se centró en la mirada de su verdugo. Aquella mirada grisácea la recorrió de arriba abajo sin pudor alguno mientras la chica desviaba la mirada avergonzada.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Su voz cargada de ímpetu y desdén resonó por las cuatro desgastadas paredes de la habitación. La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando cualquier cosa o más bien lo que él solía hacerle para obligarla a responder, _acariciarla._

Aquel conocido cosquilleo en su estomago la envolvió completamente, sabía que pronto sentiría su cuerpo aun más pegado al suyo, sus manos recorriéndola mas ella sólo podía dejarse, era el trato y el precio a pagar por su silencio. Sus cabellos platinados se colaron por su clavícula mientras sus labios marcaban, como incontables veces habían hecho, la tierna piel de su cuello juvenil. Era el precio por ser humana, por tener corazón.

Porque él, Draco Malfoy, había visto sin impedimentos la parte más oculta y secreta de ella, Hermione Granger. Todo comenzó por un simple trozo de papel con la más verídica información sobre sus sentimientos más resguardados ante todo Hogwarts¿Quién imaginaría siquiera que ella, la chica modelo y sabelotodo, se sentía mal de serlo¿Quién lo hubiese pensado o creído siquiera? Nadie, pero él lo había descubierto y por ello cobraba por su silencio. Lo aprovechaba porque en el fondo, le encantaba sentirla sumisa ante él, el príncipe de Slytherin, el mejor sangre limpia.

La Gryffindor contuvo un quejido cuando sintió sus dientes atrapar la sensible piel de su cuello. Su corazón se desbordaba, su mente le gritaba que escapase de inmediato.

-Te hice una pregunta-alejando sus labios por centímetros de su piel- Responde-.

- Estaba con mis amigos –respondió con voz apagada mientras enfocaba su mirada hacia el techo- Estábamos estudiando-.

Draco sonrió al obtener su respuesta. El que ella le _obedeciera _era tan satisfactorio para su ego. O al menos así lo creía. Porque desde hacía cinco meses que había leído aquella declaración, él se sentía _distinto. _Los días habían pasado a ser monótonos sin su presencia y era precisamente por eso que contaba los minutos para ver en el reloj de su sala común que el minutero y horario se coalisionaran para marcar las siete de la tarde. Su necesidad de verla se había hecho tan latente en él que ya no le importaba si Pansy le reclamara por no pasar tiempo con ella o que Zabinni cada día le viese mas desconfiado. _Nada importaba, solo ella. _Pero él no se lo demostraría y mucho menos se lo diría. Qué error de su parte al pensarlo, al creérselo.

Hermione se estremeció cuando sus labios se unieron a los suyos. _Él no la había besado desde aquella vez. _Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse mientras sus mejillas eran bañadas por sus lágrimas. ¿Por qué¿Por qué había sido él quien tenía que encontrar la prueba de su debilidad? Cerró los ojos, aun llorando, resignándose a permitir que sus manos rodearan su cintura mientras se hundía más afanosamente en su boca. Recrimino a su corazón cuando ese comenzó a latir más fuerte, embriagado de felicidad.

Estaba cansada. Cansada de sentirse tan desdichada y amargada, de no querer levantarse de su cama cada mañana sabiendo que le vería tarde o temprano y que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Reunió fuerzas de flaqueza, entre el torbellino de sentimientos, que se concentraron en sus manos, las cuales le apartaron con rudeza. Draco clavó su mirada en la Gryffindor tan confundido y sorprendido que sus labios se curvaron en una extraña mueca que la prefecta no supo interpretar. Era la prueba de que ella volvía a ser la temible leona de antaño. Las cosas se tornarían interesantes a partir de ahora….

Tiro de su brazo y la chica se zafo con la misma rudeza con la que el Slytherin tomo de él. Sus ojos marrones comenzaron a cobrar vida y le dedicaron una feroz mirada al rubio, quien divertido, remarco aun más su sonrisa.

- Estoy cansada de todo esto, Malfoy-empezó la prefecta- si quieres ve y dile a todo Hogwarts lo que sabes, es tu palabra contra la mía.

- Vaya, vaya –arrastrando las palabras- ¿Qué paso Granger, aceptaste tu dura realidad como sangre sucia?

- Oh, claro –ataco con sarcasmo- ¿Cuánto se demoro tu pequeño cerebro en formar esa oración?-mirándolo con desdén- Porque la estupidez de tus matones es pegajosa…

Draco tenso el rostro dándole un punto a favor a Hermione, mas aquella mueca no duro mucho en sus labios ya que estaba sintiendo la adrenalina brotar de sus poros, aquella chispa que hacía tiempo que no sentía arder a todo lo que daba cuando estaba con ella. Y es que en el fondo, _extrañaba _aquellas discusiones con la Gryffindor.

La sonrisa que volvió a adornar su pálido rostro desconcertándola¿Por qué no lanzaba la ráfaga de insultos como solía hacer¿por qué sonreía de ese modo tan burlesco¿Por qué se estaba acercando a ella cuado buscaba alejarlo?

La chica se escabullo por la derecha quedando de espaldas al sillón de la sala, sin dejar de mirarle, sin dejar de "_odiarle"_ ni un ápice.

Porque era eso lo que sentía, odio… ¿verdad?

-¿Tienes miedo Granger?-chasqueando la lengua- sabía que tu condición de impura acarreaba ciertos miedos, pero siempre los disimulaste bien¿no?

- ¿Yo tenerte miedo?-sonriendo irónicamente- Es un muy buen chiste Malfoy pero no, no te temo. Todo lo contrario, solo puedo sentir odio por ti-entornando los ojos coléricos- Te odio Malfoy-marcando cada palabra con encono-.

Su corazón latió fuertemente, dolido. Aquellas palabras, aquella mirada… nunca había sentido calar tan profundamente sus palabras, ni sus acciones dirigidas con furia, con rabia. Pero en ese momento él estaba sintiendo que el mundo se ponía boca abajo y que se estaba cayendo a un profundo abismo amargo, crudo, cruel… como él había sido durante seis años para con ella, pero solo ahora sentía el peso de sus acciones reflejados en sus ojos, aquellos que tantas veces le habían mostrado su alma dolida y que ahora eran bañados por la cuota del resentimiento.

¿Y qué haría ahora¿Acomodarse la máscara de la falsedad y reírse cuando en realidad quería hundirse bajo la tierra y no saber más del mundo¡Maldita sea!

- No…-acercándose con sus ojos ligeramente opacados- Quien odia aquí soy yo-tomándola por los hombros con brusquedad- Maldita sea¿por qué tenía que ser yo quien encontrará tu maldito pergamino, Granger¿Por qué tenía que ser yo quien leyera tus escritos?- apretando el agarre- ¡Mierda¡Dime algo!-sacudiéndola sin obtener respuesta mas si una mirada mucho más fría- Te odio- le espetó- te odio porque me has cambiado, te odio por que no puedo dejar de pensarte cuando no estoy contigo, te odio por hacerme sentir débil… te odio Granger-con voz angustiada-Te odio porque no puedo odiarte en verdad…-bajando el volumen de su voz a un susurro-.

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿…Acaso él?

No podía ser verdad, él nunca sería capaz… solo era un engaño.

- ¡Basta!- removiéndose- ¡No quiero oírte¡Eres incapaz de sentir otra cosa más que amor por ti mismo!

- ¿Y tú eres experta en ello, verdad?-se defendió el rubio- Por supuesto, si eres la sabelotodo-soltándola para caminar por la habitación dándole la espalda- Entonces dime… ¿Qué es sentir?-mirándola de soslayo- Lo sabes mejor que yo… ¿no?

La prefecta bajo la mirada y sopeso las palabras. Sopeso aquella mirada que había perdido sus esquemas normales y que ahora parecía tan humana y dolida.

- Solo sé lo que yo siento…-expreso con voz más calmada mientras Draco suspiraba pesadamente- Es un nudo en la garganta, una tristeza profunda, ganas de llorar y nunca levantarme de la cama… es sentirse sola en medio de la multitud, es buscar el sol en un día lluvioso… -haciendo una pequeña pausa- es mirarte y sentir que todo esta derrumbándose… -con voz algo quebrada-.

Draco se dio vuelta para fijar su mirada, totalmente apagada, en ella.

Su rostro, normalmente lleno de vitalidad y alegría había adquirido un matiz oscuro, apesadumbrado. Miraba el piso sentada en el borde del brazo del sillón jugando con sus dedos para aplacar la tensión que sentía en ese momento.

- No puedo dejar de pensar en ti…-declaro finalmente- Y esta mal…-.

"_Y esta mal"_

Aquello resonó en su cabeza cuando cerró los ojos abatido. Él mejor que nadie sabia que aquello que estaba sintiendo estaba mal, pero… ¡Por Merlín! No podía acallarlo más porque aquel sentimiento había crecido tanto que era como intentar tapar el sol con la punta de su dedo índice…

La Gryffindor bajo tanto sus defensas que, ya abatida, dejo que las lágrimas acumuladas fluyeran libremente, bajando por sus mejillas sin sollozar, sin emitir quejido alguno.

Tenía que aceptarlo de una vez porque ya no tenía caso seguir negando aquel sentimiento, seguir negándoselo a si misma… se había _enamorado. _

_Estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy. _En contra de todo en lo que creía, aspiraba e idealizaba, su corazón le había escogido a él y era por eso que se sentía la traidora más grande sobre la faz de la tierra. ¿Qué le dirían a sus amigos si éstos se enterasen¿Cómo podría convivir con su desprecio por esto¿Qué pensaría Víktor cuando comprendiese que el Slytherin era la razón por la cual ella le pidió que volviera a su país? Sin embargo todo eso no había pesado en su conciencia cuando se hallaba pensando en él, cuando recordaba las tardes en las que ella, acomodada en el escritorio, escribía y él pacientemente esperaba sentado en el alfeizar del gran ventanal, con aquel aire sereno o cuando sus ojos adquirían vida después de leer alguno de sus escritos, cuando simplemente la miraba sin ningún rastro de repulsión o frialdad y podía sentir su aroma cuando se acercaba a la mesita a buscar el siguiente fragmento… todo, todo eso había sido tan desconcertante al principio pero termino siendo su necesidad y él protagonista de sus infinitos sueños, la razón por la cual siempre terminaba acudiendo cuando se sentía más triste, por alguna disputa reciente con sus amigos o con él mismo, porque esperaba perderse en su mirada nuevamente con la esperanza de que algún día ésta la embargará de una ternura sin igual…

Aquellas tormentosas y agudas imágenes ejercieron más presión en su corazón, sintiéndose explotar de dolor, haciendo más potente su llanto.

Y él… él no podía soportarlo más. No podía. Verla así sin saber que hacer, qué decirle mas conciente de su propio dolor en aumento por ella.

- No… no quería sentir esto por ti…-secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica - No quería- moviendo negativamente su cabeza como si eso ahuyentase los hipidos- pero no lo pude evitar.

- Tampoco yo…-admitió el Slytherin cabizbajo-.

Su mente tradujo la frase dándole a entender lo que había dicho casi sin pensar cuando ella le miro sorprendida. En otro momento, sin duda, hubiese hecho hasta lo imposible por darle a entender a la chica que ella valía lo mismo que una motita de polvo, pero ahora… ahora que ella le había expresado, sin limitaciones, lo que estaba sintiendo, entendió que más que nunca quería estar con ella. Porque se había vuelto dependiente de ella, porque sin ella nada tendría sentido, todo sería aun más oscuro de lo que era y él no hubiese conocido nunca lo que era _querer _a alguien. Aquella sensación tan maravillosa y dolorosa a la vez, la urgente necesidad de sentirla cerca y el miedo de no volver a verla más.

El despertarse todas las mañanas y ponerse aquella horrible máscara con el propósito de cubrir su debilidad había ganado una razón, porque le permitía estar cerca de ella sin delatarse, y a la vez había perdido poder porque ella se había convertido en todo y el mundo podía arder en llamas pero si ella estaba, él se sentiría completo… porque ella se había convertido en una parte de él, en la parte humana que creyó muerta y que surgió de las cenizas de la oscuridad de su corazón…

- No puedo estar sin ti…-dijo tomándola de las mejillas- No puedo…

Hermione cerró los ojos mientras otras escurridizas lágrimas descendían. Ella tampoco. No podía estar sin él, pero estaba mal, estaba prohibido…

- No podemos… -apretando las manos que estaban situadas en sus mejillas mientras sufría de pequeños espasmos- Tú eres Slytherin, yo soy Gryffindor. Tú eres sangre limpia, yo soy hija de muggles…-abriendo sus enrojecidos ojos- Tú eres Draco Malfoy, yo soy Hermione Granger- dijo lenta y tortuosamente como si eso lo explicase todo-.

Como en Romeo y Julieta. Así se sentía. Una Julieta destinada a vivir sin tener a su Romeo, porque aunque en la obra de Shakespeare ellos luchaban contra todo y todos, en su caso la batalla estaba más que perdida. El estar juntos solo acarrearía mucho más dolor que estar separados… porque nadie lo entendería, porque nadie podría siquiera intentar entenderlo.

- Nos perseguirán, nos juzgaran, nos despreciaran…-continuo la castaña- nadie nos verá con buenos ojos, seremos unos traidores…

- No me importa –respondió el chico con la voz impresa de desesperación- No me importa lo que los demás piensen…

-¿Qué hay de tu casa?- cortó la Gryffindor- ¿De tu padre?-apretando los labios- ¡podrían hasta matarte por esto!

- ¡Todos pueden irse a la mierda!-alzando la voz- Sólo me importas tú…

Desvió la mirada conteniendo en vano su impulso. Se lanzo a sus brazos y lo abrazo dándose cuenta que nunca podría matar aquel sentimiento sabiendo que era correspondida, que le necesitaba como al aire que respiraba. Draco la correspondió con fuerza, como temiendo que aquello no fuese más que otra cruel ilusión venida de sus más recónditos deseos. Entonces su aroma a canela lleno sus sentidos y solo así supo que en verdad estaba en sus brazos, junto a él con el corazón tan desbocado como el suyo. Se separaron unos centímetros para mirarse a los ojos, prometiéndose en silencio que pese a lo que pasara ellos estarían juntos, porque a fin de cuentas, el mundo no era nada sin la presencia del otro. Sellaron la silenciosa promesa juntando sus labios, como si fuese la primera vez, con tanta dulzura y amor que provoco escalofríos en sus espaldas. Se tomaron de las manos fuertemente, enlazando los dedos a su paso, como una forma de decirle al otro "estoy aquí, contigo". Al tiempo se separaron lentamente y respirando por primera vez, sintieron que volvían a nacer pero bajo la luz de la correspondencia dejando atrás el dolor de la culpa y la latencia de la prohibición.

Los pálidos dedos de su mano derecha bordearon su mejilla hasta posarse en el borde sus ojos, retirado los rastros de aquellas lágrimas que, sin saber, nunca olvidaría. Ella sonrió conmovida por su gesto, sintiéndose iluminada por una luz invisible que hacía vibrar cada poro de su piel, _felicidad. _Él cayó en aquella sonrisa cómplice adornada por sus ojos brillantes, estampados en regocijo que le observaban dándole a entender que él era el objeto de admiración más preciado.

- No permitiré que te alejes de mi –empezó el rubio- aun cuando este en riesgo todo, no te dejaré -enterrando sus manos en el espeso cabello castaño-.

- Estaré contigo –rodeando su cuello con sus manos – sin importar que pase…- con los ojos nuevamente humedecidos- aunque ello implique ir en contra de todo-.

- Al fin has sacado tu valor, Granger…-dijo socarronamente en su oído-.

- Sigo siendo una Gryffindor- curvando una sonrisa suave-a pesar de todo… pero tú¿sigues siendo el mismo elitista de siempre, Draco Malfoy?-.

- Sabes la respuesta… -dijo antes de volver a besarla-.

Había dicho tanto en tan pocas palabras. Había dicho todo en una brevísima frase con la intención de que ella la descifrase, que ella comprendiera al fin cuan importante era para él.

Y ella….

Sentía que ya no podía albergar más sentimientos por él porque explotaría, porque ya no cabía nada más en su corazón que él.

El ventanal había mostrado como en una película en cámara lenta como el cielo había pasado de un rojizo que amenazaba con un anochecer próximo, pasando por un cielo azulino pálido que de a poco se había llenado de estrellas hasta convertirse en una noche oscura bañada en resplandecientes estrellas y una luna redonda y blanca.

Los amantes seguían inmersos en compartir sus labios, sutiles caricias y un mismo sentir. Abrazados aun se acercaron hacia el ventanal deteniéndose en el vasto cielo, en la imponente luna, los testigos de una porción de su amor.

No fue difícil entonces recordar la primera vez en que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy fueron observados por el mismo escenario. Una trampa ingeniada con la peor de las intenciones fue truncada sentando las bases de aquel vinculo que los uniría hasta Dios sabe cuando.

Aun era fácil evocarlo, ella de espaldas contemplando por el ventanal el cielo sin siquiera imaginarse que esa noche su destino daría un giro inesperado que la llevaría por un camino lleno de espinas en sus inicios hasta desembocar en las puertas de un paraíso temporal… porque el tiempo era intangible y el destino ilógico y nunca se sabe que planean juntos. Él la acechaba bajo la apariencia de aquél que ocupo un espacio importante en su corazón. Se le acerco con la intención de dañarla, pero inesperadamente aquel beso tuvo la intención contraria y cuando la poción multijugos había agotado su efecto él aun la estaba besando… se aparto y rió en su cara porque la máscara de la falsedad aun estaba firmemente ceñida a él… ¡pero qué fácil le fue a aquella chica hacerla trizas¡Qué fácil le fue adentrarse bajo su piel, sus pensamientos y su corazón!

Y el tiempo pasó…

… y los sentimientos florecieron como la primavera convirtiéndolos finalmente en los nuevos Romeo y Julieta de la más hermosa y complicada historia de amor jamás vista…

- Es tarde… -susurro aun en sus brazos, embelezada por el espectáculo nocturno- deberíamos irnos o de lo contrario sospecharán.

- ¿Siempre eres tan aguafiestas Granger? – preguntó en tono de broma mientras la aludida se volteaba y le dedicaba una mirada ofendida- Esta bien – arqueando una ceja divertido-.

- ¿Mañana a la misma hora? –inquirió mientras relajaba su rostro-.

- Por supuesto – dijo para luego depositar un beso en su frente- mañana…

Tomo su mano jalándolo suavemente y de detuvo frente al espejo. Por primera vez no sintió aquella abrumadora desolación al verse reflejada en él. Algo había cambiado. En aquel espejo conocido como el espejo de Oesed, experto en reflejar los deseos ocultos de quien se plantara frente a él, no había mostrado una ilusión sino una realidad…

… porque la sombra que siempre había proyectado en el reflejo de Hermione Granger ahora estaba definida, porque ahora era real…

… porque estaba ahí junto a ella, porque compartía su anhelo…

Draco observo el espejo con detenimiento. Era extraño para él verse reflejado sin aquella expresión de arrogancia e indiferencia habitual. Era extraño verse por primera vez como lo en verdad era, como quien realmente era. Un chico obligado a odiar, obligado a hacer daño gratuitamente, obligado a privarse de vivir la vida como cualquier persona merecía hacerlo…

Miro nuevamente, deteniéndose en su compañía. Tan hermosa, tan tangible, tan cálida… y por primera vez se sintió agradecido. Agradecido por vivir, por haber sido el títere del destino, por haber fallado en el atraco y haber presenciado como ella se transformaba en una bella mariposa dispuesta a volar sin temer por los peligros del mundo…

Ella… ella…

Hermione Granger.

La misma que se aparecía en su mente, robándole el aliento. La misma que lo rodeaba con sus brazos frente al espejo en una solitaria estadía. La misma que creyó odiar con todo su ser, la misma que ofendió innumerables veces, por la misma que se tiro los cabellos rogando que nada de eso hubiese pasado… la misma que ahora le amaba sin reparos ni explicaciones…

- Draco… -susurro con temor por tener que romper tan agradable silencio-.

- ¿qué pasa? – dijo en tono adormilado escondiendo su rostro en la curva de su cuello-.

- Debemos irnos ya… -buscando su mirada- ya es la hora de la cena-.

- Como quieras…

Entonces se aparto de ella, con rumbo fijo hacia la puerta. Ella miro su espalda con el rostro ensombrecido ya que, cuado él abriese la puerta, dejarían de ser los amantes y volverían a ser los enemigos… una Capuleto en todas las de la ley y un Montesco disfrazado de oscuridad y odio… una Gryffindor y un Slytherin.

- Hermione… -dijo él deteniéndose frente a la puerta sin llegar a abrirla-

Ella sonrió al oírle llamarla por su nombre por primera vez. Sin odio, sin frialdad… con cariño.

- Dime –respondió siendo iluminada por la luna que lineaba su figura-.

El giró el rostro permitiéndole ver sus ojos destellando entre tanta oscuridad, sus labios moviéndose encadenando las letras, formando palabras que iban adquiriendo peso en sus oídos, que adquirían valor en su corazón y que humedecían sus ojos.

Solo ella era digna de escuchar aquellas palabras que sus labios juraron nunca pronunciar… solo ella sería la dueña de su voz.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla mientras su voz, débil, quebrada y ronca buscaba responder a aquellas palabras con la misma fuerza y peso que las suyas.

Él sonrió al sentir sus brazos rodeándolo y sus labios marcando su mejilla para toda su vida con su calidez y dulzura. Quedo frente a ella, invadiendo sus labios con los propios una vez más negándose a dejarla temporalmente. Pero era necesario… aun debían protegerse con la oscuridad de la noche, con el silencio cómplice y con las apariencias.

Dejo sus labios tan delicadamente que ella tuvo que abrir los ojos para darse cuenta de que ya se había ido, dejando la puerta entre abierta. Suspiro dándose fuerzas para salir y fingir que nada había pasado… pero el rastro de su aroma y calor seguían acompañándola y la acompañaría siempre.

Recorrió los pasillos en silencio, sintiendo una mezcla de sentimientos tan desconocida y tan inquietante. Felicidad por tenerle por fin, miedo por su bienestar, angustia por el futuro, nostalgia por ya extrañarle…

Franqueo las puertas del gran comedor diciéndose a si misma que era una Gryffindor y que pese a todo ella lucharía, que no bajaría los brazos ante las situaciones venideras y que no estaba sola. Más segura esbozo una sonrisa y se acerco a su mesa. Se sentó entre Harry y Ron excusándose por la demora que sus amigos destacaron al verle.

- Se me pasaron las horas chicos, lo siento.

- Ya, pero nos tenias preocupados- informo el pelirrojo- deberías preocuparte por ti también Herm, los estudios no lo son todo- cogiendo un trozo de pan y llevándoselo a la boca-.

- Pero…

- Ron tiene razón –continuo Harry- últimamente te vemos solo en las clases y en las horas de comida…-revolviendo su miso de espárragos- la mayor parte nadie sabe donde andas estudiando…

- Gracias por preocuparse de mi –respondió sintiéndose horrible por la mentira y agradecida por el cariño que sus amigos le profesaban aunque ella no lo mereciera. Agradecida, deposito un casto beso en la mejilla de Harry y Ron-.

A lo lejos, unos ojos la observaban atentos. Deseo ser Potter o Weasley en ese momento pero recordó que ellos no eran poseedores de la más valiosa posesión de la leona, su corazón. Pese a ello el ardor en la boca del estomago no le abandono hasta recibir una discreta sonrisa suya…

Mañana… mañana…

Existía un mañana para él. Ahora si había uno, uno en el que aferrarse.

Ignoro a todos los que le rodeaban en la mesa de las serpientes y se dejo llevar por la fantasía y mientras ella le sonreía él, en su mente, la abrazo cayendo a los pies del cielo estrellado danzando sin fin.

------------------------

Entro a su habitación cerciorándose que sus compañeras de cuarto estuviesen caminando con Morfeo. Se sentó en la cama corriendo el dosel y conjuro un _lumos_. Le era imposible dormir pese a que se había pasado varias horas leyendo frente a la chimenea para estimular el sueño, pero nada.

Abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y saco un cuaderno al más puro estilo muggle, de cubierta escarlata envejecida. Observó la primera página y sintió el galopar de su corazón. Tomo un botecito de tinta roja del cajón abierto y unto su pluma en el contenido. Cerro los ojos y dejo volar la pluma en su diestra.

_Imprevisto e insólito. Es así como el amor irrumpe por la ranura de nuestras puertas y se interna en nuestro ser sin pedir permiso, sin medir en las consecuencias._

_Solía ser quien la vida me insto a ser. Inmersa en deberes y preocupaciones me cegué a todo lo que rompiesen esos esquemas. Odie la cursilería intrínseca de mi edad y vele por un futuro que sería perfecto a mis ojos. Cubierta bajo el manto de la falsa perfección, ignoré la presencia de otro ser, que gritando y sollozando, habitaba en mi. Lo acalle esperando que el tiempo le diera el deceso… pero solo encontró el modo de emerger. _

_Una pluma y un papel se convirtieron en su cuerpo y corazón y, a través de mí, fue ganado voz en mi mundo, dejando sus huellas: Pergaminos que estaban prohibidos a los ojos de cualquiera._

_Prohibidos en especial para el eterno enemigo._

_Prohibidos…._

_Pero que hallaron el modo de llegar a las manos de su igual… amparado en la máscara de la mentira…_

_Cambiándolo todo…_

- Cambiando mi vida… -susurro para si misma cerrando el cuaderno y apagando la luz de su varita- para siempre.

Cerro los ojos y saco su camisón blanco cambiándoselo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Doblo el uniforme, fijando su atención en la túnica, en el logo del león, su fortaleza y al mismo tiempo la barrera imponente de su sentir.

Recordó mentalmente la imagen de la luna, su rostro, sus labios, su olor, su beso, la angustia, la verdad, los pergaminos, su sentir, el odio, la pasión…

… y volvió a ser la Capuleto que renegaba su nombre, inadvertida por el dormido Hogwarts.

… y él volvió al ser el Montesco que estaba sediento del amor de Julieta…

Y sus pasos la llevaron a él. Y él la envolvió en sus brazos mientras el tiempo se lo permitiese… hasta que el día despuntará cortándoles las alas a ambos…

Pero sin importar cuantas veces le fuesen arrebatadas, ellos volvían a unirse bajo el velo nocturno, bajo a apariencia de los amantes que siempre habitaron en ellos silenciosamente…

… hasta el fin.

---------------

**Notas de la Autora:** _¡Gracias por leer! _

_Una última cosa. Un concurso. XD_

_He pensado en cambiar una parte de mi pen name. Quien encuentre una palabra que acompañe bien el "Maki" tendrá premio (discutible). ¿Se apuntan?_

_ ¡Saludos!_

_Lunes, 18 de junio del 2007. _

_18.16 pm  
_


End file.
